Warriors: Alpha Omega Alpha
by Tornscar
Summary: The story starts as Tigerstar is dying. When he is dead, he doesn't go to StarClan, but to a strange place full of strange cats, BloodClan, WaterClan, AirClan, and ChaosClan. He joins BloodClan without question who is being lead by...Brokenstar!
1. Alpha Omega Alpha

(Here's what I think happened to Tigerstar when he died, because like I said in my profile, I've always wonderedTorn)

"My clan and I fight when we choose." Scourge meowed, the word echoed through Tigerstar's head, "I will think about what you said. There will be no battle today." Tigerstar attacked him, which was a stupid thing to do, he lunged at the smaller black cat sure of himself that he could take Scourge down. To his very much surprise the dark black tom dodged swiftly to one side and the dark tabby crashed to the ground clumsily. He leapt to his paws and whirled around only to be swatted back down exposing his belly. Scourge stood over the ShadowClan leader and raised one paw unsheathing the claws reinforced with dog's teeth,

_Why, why, why did I attack _A voice inside of Tigerstar's head yowled, _Tigerstar! You're going to get yourself killed!_

When Scourge struck down he hit the dark tabby's throat first, piercing it, then with the reinforced claws he ripped Tigerstar's stomach open. He shrieked in pain, but his cries were soon reduced to a horrifying choking. He went into a spasm of flailing and struggling to breath. He then went still for a couple of minutes. The leader opened his eyes. He was in total darkness and he was freezing cold. His vision soon came back to seeing hundred of cats staring at him in horror. A sudden wave of terror engulfed Tigerstar; he flipped over onto his belly and tried to stand.

_Why don't they help me? Can't they see that I'm dying?_

His eyes rested on Darkstripe and he choked out, "Darkstripe…help me!" The black and gray tabby stood gaping. "Help…me." Tigerstar repeated slowly, he could barely breathe. Darkstripe looked confused, then he bowed his head. The dark tabby managed to get to his feet; he turned to the group of WindClan and ThunderClan warriors, and then collapsed. His amber gaze was darkening,

"Long…tail…help." He panted; the struggle to live had exhausted him. Longtail shook his head stepping back. He looked equally as scared as Tigerstar felt. The ShadowClan leader had lost all hope in surviving. He lay sprawled in the blood-covered grass laying his head down on one paw. Something screamed at him to get up and rip Scourge apart, but he was too tired, now everything was reduced to silhouettes. He glanced up at Firestar and gathered up the strength to lift his head and snarl at the flame colored leader. His paws wouldn't carry him and with one more effort he fell to the ground and his vision went totally black, the last breath left him and he lay lifeless in the middle of a mass of cats.

Darkness swallowed Tigerstar. He felt as if he were falling into nothingness. A soft mew and something hitting his nose brought him back into consciousness. He could hear birds and wind blowing through the grass he smelled salt and could hear a crashing sound in the distance. The batting at his nose continued and something pounced on the tip of his tail.

"Stormkit! Shadekit! Leave him be!" A soft purr mewed, the kits didn't listen to the she-cat, and a loud vicious snarl filled the air,

"Oi! Kits, leave the tom alone!" Tigerstar began thrashing again the kits squealed with delight and bounded away,

"Darkstripe! Longtail! Help!" He yowled then opened his eyes to see light green grass blowing softly in the breeze, two kits leapt in the grass chasing each other and play fighting were close by. The dark tabby sat up quickly, he looked around taking in his surroundings. He looked down at his chest and belly to see a nasty scar barely parting the fur. The smaller of the kits squealed when the other pinned him down and bit into his throat.

"Stormkit what have I told you about that!"

"Ooh you're in big trouble now Stormkit!" A ginger she-cat mewed bounding behind the black and silver tabby tom

"Look!" The smaller kit yowled, "He's awake." She kicked her brother off of her; he landed with a grunt, and bounded over to Tigerstar. Five other kits skidded to a halt in front of him. There were three she-cat and three toms.

"What's your name?" The ginger she-cat asked,

"…Tigerstar."

"You're a clan leader? Momma he's a clan leader!"

"What clan do you lead?"

"I…used to lead ShadowClan."

"What do you mean used to?"

"He means he's not the leader anymore!" A pale tabby tom hissed to the she-cat known as Shadekit.

"Hi," A friendly mew rang through the air, a pale silver tom padded towards Tigerstar, "What's your warrior name?"

"Tigerclaw."

"Well Tigerclaw, my name is Swiftmask, that tom over there is Crookedfang, over there," He meowed turning to point to a silver tabby with his tail, the she-cat pinned her ears back in a hostile manner. Next to her sat a pale ginger she-cat and a snow-white she-cat with bright green eyes, "Are Thistleclaw, Sparkstorm, and Snowfur."

"That's all good and fine, but where in StarClan am I?"

"…Well, this is where cats go when they don't deserve to go to the ranks of StarClan, it's sort of like, well…huh…Crookedfang what's that place that Twolegs say people go when they're really bad?"

"…Hell?"

"Yeah."

Tigerclaw stared at him for a moment then rolled his eyes,

"Right, who are these little, monsters?"

The pale tabby spoke for all of them, "I'm Clawkit, this is Flamekit," He meowed gesturing to the ginger she-cat, "That's Shadekit and Stormkit, and those ones on the end are Crimsonkit and Scarletkit."

Crimsonkit gazed at Tigerclaw was a strange look in his amber gaze, blood colored streaks in his fur brought back a ghastly vision of Tigerclaw watching himself being ripped open and seeing his dark tabby fur turn scarlet red. The she-cat next to him was no different. She had scarlet streaks across her dark tabby pelt and her eyes were scarlet. These were no ordinary cats.

"Come with us," Crookedfang mewed, "It is time you met the rest of the clan."

"Clan?"


	2. Already Started Fighting

Crookedfang lead the way out of the grass terrain into a dark green forest. Everything around Tigerclaw seemed forbidding and dangerous, it was nothing like home. Home. Would he call a place "home" ever again? Would anything ever feel like home again? It was dark in this place, as if the sun didn't dare come into this territory. Soon crimson lights lit up the ground to reveal a camp entrance. Two torches were lit with crimson colored flames on either side of the entrance that was made of twisted black gorse with no flowers. It was like black spiky vines. He'd hate to be thrown or pushed up against that tunnel.

"We'll take you straight to Brokenstar." Thistleclaw meowed dryly.

"Brokenstar?"

"You've heard of him?"

"I think he was the leader of ShadowClan…"

"He might be…if you recognize him don't say anything." Crookedfang hissed

As they padded into the camp hostile glares filled the clearing, all cast on Tigerclaw. He was hot in his fur, these cats were terrifying to him, they all had streaks of crimson somewhere, even the cats who had been leading him had changed, Snowfur had crimson tabby stripes, Crookedfang's eyes were smoldering pits of fire and blood. The kits bounded into the camp to tussle with a group of different kits, Snowfur, Sparkstorm, and Thistleclaw left leaving Crookedfang and Swiftmask to lead Tigerclaw to a den carved into glittering black stone.

Swiftmask mewed a greeting and a gruff meow answered for them to come in. A huge pale tabby tom with jet black stripes and broad shoulder came out of the den and shoved Tigerclaw aside fiercely with out saying, "Excuse me," he just pushed the dark tabby aside as if he were nothing. "Get out of the way Kittypet." He barked. Back in the forest he was considered massive and terrifyingly strong, but this cats dwarfed him, _he_ was _huge_. Tigerclaw pinned his ears back and hissed, "What did you call me?" The clearing silenced, the huge pale tabby tom turned slowly and padded back up to Tigerclaw meeting him in the eye with totally black eyes,

"I called you a Kittypet, you got a problem with that?"

This cat could have ripped Tigerclaw to shreds just like Scourge did, but the dark massive tabby stood his ground. The huge tom was strikingly familiar he looked exactly like Longtail. Thistleclaw cocked her head and whispered to a black she-cat with crimson stripes, "This'll be good."

A tom identical to her stepped out of the warrior's den, he caught a glimpse of what was happening and rapidly mewed something into his sister's ear. She looked up in shock and terror then bounded into the clearing thrusting herself between the two tabbies. She bared her teeth in a snarl at the tom that looked like Longtail hissing, "Back off Fierceblood." He stayed in a crouch ready to pounce, his lips were pulled back into a snarl as well, then he stood up straight with a hiss of anger and disappointment, "As you wish, Scarletstream." He spat and padded away, his black tipped tail lashing behind him.

She laid her fur flat and turned to Tigerclaw, she was almost identical to Scarletkit, except she had black fur.

"What in the name of StarClan is wrong with you?" She hissed, "Don't you know that he could have ripped your tail off with his teeth?" The she-cat spun around and padded away swiftly but silently.

"…No I didn't." Tigerclaw replied, he valued his tail very much and didn't fancy having it ripped off. "Wait!" He bounded after her, "What's your name?"

"Scarletstream."

A sudden raking sound caught all of the cat's attention, Brokenstar, the same one who had lead ShadowClan back before Tigerclaw had become deputy, stood on the shiny black rock,

"Let all the cats of BloodClan gather beneath the Obsidian Tower for a clan meeting."

"Obsidian Tower?" Tigerclaw mewed,

He padded up to the hunk of obsidian to see that Brokenstar's eyes had been restored from their sightless bloody state to crimson red coloring. When all of the cats had arrived he spoke loudly and clearly, after Fieceblood leapt up on the obsidian stone next to him, that is.

"Cats of BloodClan, good news, we have a new warrior, recently deceased by a clan who has stolen our name, the leader is known by Scourge."

A ripped of hisses went through the crowd, "Tigerclaw, my old friend step closer." The dark tabby padded forward, tail and head held high. "Now that you are dead, you have the chance to live again, as one of BloodClan. There aren't many rules, not like the warrior code, but there are some, here you can make your way up to leading warrior, or deputy as the forest clans call it, by fighting or honorable deeds, right now you are at the bottom, but, just as Fierceblood did you are allowed to fight cats to earn you rank. But the fight must be held in the arena. There will be no speaking with the other clan cats unless we are at the gathering, and we have absolutely no tolerance for traitors. Do you wish to join?"

"Yes." Tigerclaw blurted immediately with out question,

"Then bow your head as we ask forgiveness from StarClan." The dark tabby did as he was told and all the cats followed his action,

"Leaders and warriors of the past…" Brokenstar yowled, "Here stands before you a powerful leader who was cruelly slaughtered unhonorably by a cat much smaller than him, this death was unfair because of his attacker's reinforced claws, we ask for you to forgive him of his sins in the past and welcome him in being a BloodClan warrior."

Tigerclaw glanced up into the black sky, a red light flashed, then blue, then silver, then black outlined in purple. The red light flashed brightly and the clan let up a yowl of praise.

"StarClan has forgiven you…" A soft purr echoed in Tigerclaw's torn ear, he turned his head slightly to see Scarletstream, the blood colored streaks in her fur glimmered in the flame light and she continued, "Welcome to BloodClan…"

"I here by proclaim you Tigerclaw, a warrior of BloodClan."

"Tigerclaw!" Scarletstream yowled,

The clan took up the cheer, Fierceblood stayed silent and slipped off the Obsidian Tower to follow Thistleclaw and Sparkstorm into the Warrior's den.

"Will there be a vigil?" A white she-cat asked,

"No, he was a clan leader when he died, there is no need for a vigil."

Cats crowded around Tigerclaw taking in his scent.

"Wow Swiftmask! Where'd you find this one?" A black and tortoiseshell tom asked,

"He was out in the plain lands."

"Lucky AirClan didn't find him." Crookedfang meowed with a grin,

"Tigerclaw," Scarletstream meowed shouldering her way through the crowd, "This is my brother Crimsonclaw." The tom identical to her gave a stiff nod then padded in the direction of the Warrior's den.

"Don't worry, he's not much for parties and neither am I, do you want to go hunting?"

"I think I'd rather sleep."

"Alright, there's a free nest in the very back, look for my scent and then turn to the right, that one's been empty ever since Clawface died."

"Clawface?" Tigerclaw echoed,

"Yeah, he used to talk about you, well anyway look for that nest, his scent should still be lingering there." She yowled over the chatter of the crowd then trotted up to Swiftmask.

Tigerclaw padded over to the warrior's den. When he entered he saw five cats, Thistleclaw, Sparkstorm, Crimsonclaw, Fierceblood, and a dark brown tom he didn't know. The tom had a deep scar on his throat parting the fur slightly. He padded to the back of the warrior's den and bent to take in the scents. Scarletstream's scent filled his nostrils; he turned to the nest on the right. It had no scent on it so her curled up in it. The other cats waited for a minute, Tigerclaw knew they were waiting for him to fall asleep so he slowed his breathing and listened to their conversation.

"I don't know about this one…" He heard Crimsonclaw mew,

"If he's anything like Clawface he'll be trouble, we can't go around having screw ups in our clan, it'll make ChaosClan think they can manipulate him."

"…He's got guts for one thing." Fierceblood meowed,

"Would you have ripped his tail off?" Sparkstorm asked,

"I would have just beat him up, put him in his rightful place, at the bottom of the warrior food chain."

"Did you see the glint in his eyes when Brokenstar said he could fight his way up to Deputy?"

"Yeah, we'd better watch out for him…if he really did lead a dog pack against his birth clan in attempt to slaughter it…he might do something worse to us…" A deep gruff voice mewed, he guessed it was the brown tom,

"Cutthroat's got a point."

_Cutthroat eh?_ He asked himself, _I think I'm going to like this guy, If I want respect from this clan, I'm going to have to fight for it._

"You guys should keep your voices down," Tigerclaw meowed, he opened one eye when he spoke, "Someone might overhear your conversation," Then he closed his eyes and curled up in a tight ball for sleep. The group of questionable cats were silent for the rest of the night, except for when they said goodnight to everyone. Tigerclaw smiled to himself,

_Looks like I've already started fighting. _


	3. Border Patrol

A limp of matted dark tabby fur lay in the back of the warrior's den. All besides him, it was empty. Claws prodding at his ribs awakened Tigerclaw abruptly. He opened his eyes slightly to see the blurry version of Thistleclaw, "You got border patrol with Fierceblood, me 'n and Crimsonclaw." She meowed quickly and padded out of the warrior's den. Tigerclaw's gaze followed her out; when the dark brown tip of her tail disappeared into the clearing he rolled over onto his back stretching. He yawned opening his mouth widely, then he rolled back over onto his belly, his head laid down on his paws and his growled, "Yay for me…"

The massive deputy and the alpha warrior waited in the black gorse tunnel impatiently for Tigerclaw,

"He's not coming…" Crimsonclaw hissed,

"Be patient." Thistleclaw padded up to them and sat,

"He's almost ready." She meowed, "I swear, his death must've been grisly, because the whole warrior's den smells like blood and fear."

When Tigerclaw padded out of the warrior's den he winced at the sudden burst of sunlight, then padded up to the patrol waiting for him Fierceblood gave him a questioning look,

"…What?" He finally asked,

"How'd you die?" He asked,

"I got my throat and stomach ripped open, how'd _you_ die?"

"I was set on fire by a mouse-brained Twoleg kit." He spat, "Let's get going already."

He padded swiftly into the forest. It didn't look so unfriendly and forbidding now that the sun was out.

"You wanna know how I died?" Crimsonclaw asked,

"How?"

"I was murdered by a warrior from my own clan." Tigerclaw's fur prickled as he remembered Redtail and how he had slaughtered the deputy.

_Of course! _He thought, _Crimsonclaw must've been Redtail in a different clan, but if he was Redtail…who is me?_

"How did you die Thistleclaw?"

"That's none of your concern!" She hissed, "Besides, why should I tell you, Stranger?"

"My name's Tigerclaw." He spat back,

"Well, you're a stranger to me, so I'm going to call you Stranger!"

"Thistleclaw was corrupt because she killed a tom called Soulglaive when she was an apprentice…all of her siblings went to _StarClan_ except for Crookedfang, back in her clan, she's a descendant of you."

"Me?"

"I was killed unfairly, that's all I'll say." She sniffed and padded away,

"Was Scarletstream killed?"

"No, she's Brokenstar's daughter, she was born into this clan. I went into the material world and was killed there, after I died I came back here seeking refuge," Tigerclaw could tell the scarlet streaked she-cat's brother was lying, something in his eyes and tone were too protective.

_Am I really that much of a stranger?_

They padded out into the plain lands where Tigerclaw had been when he first came here and stared out into a pitch-black forest. The trees were black with red leaves; it reeked of blood and death.

"ChaosClan territory." Fierceblood spoke as if he admired it, "Don't get any ideas Stranger!" He hissed and padded away,

"Is that my new name or something?"

"Guess so Stranger." Crimsonclaw meowed with a grin,

Tigerclaw staggered backwards, he couldn't breath and his mouth filled with blood, the scents of ChaosClan filled the air. He turned and ran as fast as he could. Cats from the past stood on all sides of him yowling to him for help and cursing him for his sins. Bramblepaw, at least the grown version of him, leapt out of the under brush and drug claws across his father's face. He shook thick scarlet drops of blood from muzzle, Bramblepaw was gone. Past him the screaming form of a cats a lit with flames raced.

Suddenly sunning rocks appeared before him, his paws were soaked with blood and Redtail's lifeless body lay in front of him. The sound of unfamiliar voices filled the air; Tigerclaw turned tail and ran again. What was he running from? And why was he so terrified. A black and white she-cat appeared carrying a black and scarlet she-cat by her scruff. Behind the body was a thick streak of blood, and Scarletstream's scent filled the air.

"No!" He yowled and slashed claws at the black and white she-cat who reeked of ChaosClan. She swiftly dodged his attacks and lunged at his throat. Tigerclaw could feel her razor sharp fangs pierce his throat, he felt as if she were drawing blood from him.

He lurched awake panting. He was terrified, the others were asleep. A huge heap of pale tabby fur streaked with black lay in a nest a top of ledge over looking the warrior's den. Beside the deputy was a smaller heap of black fur streaked crimson. Tigerclaw cocked his head.

_So…that's where the alpha warrior and the deputy sleep…_ He thought swiping his rough pink tongue over his lips. _I should work on my fighting skills if I'm ever to rank as deputy. Yes. That is my rank in the clan, I will accept no less. If anyone stands in my way…well, I'll deal with them, personally,_ He unsheathed his claws and grinned.

A moon later, morning light dawned on the BloodClan camp. Scarletstream padded out of the warrior's den to find Tigerclaw lying in the clearing. The fresh kill pile, which had been reduced to nothing the night before, was overflowing.

"Tigerclaw…did you catch this?" She marveled,

"You know, in this alternate reality you'd think the prey would be harder to catch."

She smiled and laughed slightly,

"Want a rabbit?" He asked pushing a fat bunny towards the black and scarlet she-cat

"Alright Claw…what's the catch."

"Claw?"

"It's a nick name, what's the catch?"

"There is no catch Scarletstream…just doing honorable deeds."

"…When my father said honorable deeds, he meant, saving a cat's life in battle, or…sacrificing yourself to ghastly wounds to protect a den mate."

"Well, how do I get myself up to deputy then?" He spat in exasperation,

"You have to fight your way up, that exactly how Brokenstar did it, but you can't fight to be leader, you have to be deputy when the leader dies to become leader."

"Who's one up from me?"

"Venomstripe is the Psi warrior."

Tigerclaw winced, that she-cat was a terror; she had the heart of a ShadowClan warrior and the generosity of a badger.

"What rank are you?"

"Beta, fourth in command, Crimsonclaw is Alpha, Fierceblood is the deputy so he is ranked second highest in the clan."

"What about me?"

"You have about as much authority as a kit." Tigerclaw's fur puffed out, "You look like a porcupine with rocks for eyes," She laughed gesturing to Tigerclaw's widening amber eyes, "I'll wake Brokenstar and Venomstripe to tell them you're going to fight in the arena."

"What is the arena?"

"It's a gathering of all the clans to watch cats fight. I think I'll take your rabbit suggestion." She meowed taking the fat creature in her teeth and tearing the skin from its throat off. There was silence for a moment; the sun was just rising when Tigerclaw gathered up his courage to ask,

"…Scarletstream, what happened to Scarletkit?"

She looked up at him, her scarlet eyes glistening in the rising sun.

"You remember Scarletkit? You met her on your first day here…"

"Yes, that's why I asked you, I haven't seen her or Crimsonkit."

"I am Scarletkit, each cat in each clan has something different about them…"

"Different?" Tigerclaw echoed,

"We can each do something unnatural, back in the material world you would call it," She glanced around then leaned in closer lowering her voice, "Special powers."

"How do they get "special powers" and what exactly are _yours_?"

"Crimsonclaw's and mine are being able to shape shift into any cat that we see,"

"Prove it."

The she-cat narrowed her eyes then closed them, a shudder ran down her spine, she unsheathed her claws digging them into the ground and her fur bristled, then in one sweeping motion starting at the tip of her nose her fur turned dark tabby and her unsheathed claws grew twice their size. When she opened her eyes they were magnificent amber.

"Does this prove my point enough?" She asked, her voice had even changed to fit Tigerclaw's deep growl.

"…Whoa."

She shook her pelt rapidly, Tigerclaw's dark tabby image burst into dust to reveal Scarletstream's black and scarlet pelt.

"We can also make multiple images of different looking cats."

"What can Fierceblood do?"

She hesitated, "Tigerclaw…a warrior, deputy, or leader changes their power to help them fight if they are challenged in the arena."

"What are you saying?"

"Do you really want to know what happened to Clawface?"

"He was killed by ChaosClan, like you said."

"…No, Fierceblood has intimidated the whole camp with his power, he is the one who lights the torches when the sun sets, he can set himself on fire with out hurting himself, he backed Clawface into a corner when he challenged him as deputy, then he pinned him down. He ripped Clawface open. Fierceblood pierced his throat and drug his claws down all the way to his tail tip, Clawface bled to death."

The ghastly image of Tigerclaw remembering watching Scourge rip his belly open flashed into the dark tabby's mind.

"If you fight him, you must practice fighting with the apprentices, that's how Fierceblood did it, if you want to be deputy, you have to get your power and learn to fight the BloodClan way."

"How can I get my power?"

"You must watch yourself die again, and you must understand why you didn't go to StarClan."

Tigerclaw was quiet, he stared down at his paws thinking about what the she-cat had said,

"Do you still want to fight Venomstripe today?"

"…No,"

"Well, do you want the rest of my rabbit? I'm not hungry anymore."

"No thanks,"

"Alright, then I'd better burry it, we don't wand rats in our camp."

Tigerclaw felt again as terrified as he was in his sleep,

_Do I really have to watch myself die? What will my power be? And if Fierceblood ripped Clawface open…could he do the same to me? Is it possible to die twice?_


	4. Lives, Powers, Apprentices

It was raining. Tigerclaw padded swiftly after Sparkstorm, Brokenstar, Fierceblood, and Crimsonclaw. His eyes shifted from side to side nervously. The tree's canopy blocked most of the rainfall but the five cats were still soaked through to their skin. The land was marshy and it smelled of a storm. Sparkstorm glanced back,

"You've never smelled any other territory before,"

"Except for ChaosClan…"

"We are passing through AirClan territory."

"AirClan?"

"That is its material world name, in this world it is called StormClan,"

"What's the forth clan?"

"WaterClan, or, CycloneClan."

"…These clans have strange names…" Tigerclaw muttered,

They stopped at a cave; Brokenstar padded in and motioned for Tigerclaw to follow. Sparkstorm sat at the left side of the entrance and Fierceblood sat at the right,

"It's dark in here."

"It is for all cats from the material world, who haven't been truly excepted into a clan." He looked down into a silver pool that took up a good half of the cave. The dark tabby padded cautiously to the edge of the water and glanced in.

Fourtrees appeared, he could see himself. Scourge knocked him away when he lunged at the small black cat. Tigerclaw hear himself shriek when Scourge ripped him open. He wanted to look away but he was glued to the spot. His eyes were unmovable he breathed out a mew of horror. His own ghastly choking and cries for help to his "friends" made him shutter, he clenched his teeth, only able to wince. His ears were pinned back and by the time it was over he was terrified. A red streak of light floated swiftly up from the pool and spiraled around him going into his eyes. He leapt back, blinded and choking on smoke. Then his fur stood on end when electricity surged through him.

He finally breathed out black fog. When he opened his eyes they were streaked with crimson and his dark brown stripes had gone jet black

"Now…" Brokenstar spoke, "You must get your five lives."

"Five lives!" Tigerclaw breathed in dismay recalling the pain he had suffered wile receiving them when he was alive,

"Every warrior has five lives, but every leader has ten…one more than the leader had in life."

Tigerclaw was shaking but panting, he was freezing and burning up at the same time.

"Come, step into the water." The dark tabby hesitated; taking every step carefully he waded into the silver pool and closed his eyes. The feeling of rushing water surged through his body, "This life gives you the swiftness of a rushing river," Brokenstar mewed, the water flashed blue. Then the heat of burning fire and smoke filled the air.

"This life gives you the fierce determination of a wild fire." The water flashed red and continued with earth, flashing green, wind flashing bright silver, light flashing white, and to his surprise the colors flashed four more times. Ice blue for ice, black for shadow, gray for thunder, and bright flashes of yellow for lightning.

"What's this?" Brokenstar hissed, "StarClan has given you nine lives?" He looked at Tigerclaw and smiled, "You have come…"

"What?" Tigerclaw meowed still exhausted,

"The cat that the prophecy of BloodClan for told."

"Wait a minute…doesn't StarClan give prophecies?"

Brokenstar whirled around, his crimson eyes a lit with flame,

"We ask forgiveness from StarClan, but we don't worship them like those kittypets in the material world do! If you wish to worship StarClan we shall send you back."

"No!" Tigerclaw yowled frantically, "I don't want to worship them! If we don't worship them then who are our gods?"

"We worship ourselves, but that doesn't mean we're selfish mouse-brained stuck ups, we are a proud clan who believes they are better than worshiping something that is not able to speak to us when we are awake…" A blast of wind blew through Tigerclaw's fur making him step back, then his eyes a lit with fire. Brokenstar left the cave and Tigerclaw followed but as soon as he was out the form of Fierceblood lunging at him came into view.

"Fierceblood!" Sparkstorm yowled in disapproval, a sudden blinding whirlwind of sand covered Tigerclaw. A tornado had engulfed the dark tabby and knocked the deputy away.

"Tigerclaw!" Sparkstorm yowled with a smile, the tornado died down, "You are Tornscar's equal!"

"What?"

Feirceblood came at him again, this time he was lit with flame; Tigerclaw leapt aside and unsheathed his claws. They met the deputy's face also a lit with flame, but his fire was black and it canceled out Fierceblood's. Blood ran down into his eyes,

"He has two powers…" Brokenstar meowed, "Let's get going…it's going to rain, Tigerclaw, at Sunset, you shall get your apprentice…"

The sun was setting; Tigerclaw couldn't suppress the nervous shake that was engulfing his body.

"Tigerclaw?" Thistleclaw meowed sticking her head into the warrior's den.

"Here…" He meowed; She smiled and padded over to him

"Hi…" She meowed sitting down, "I haven't been very kind to you for the last moon, and I thought we should just start over…"

"Alright…hello my name is Tigerclaw,"

"Hi, I'm Thistleclaw, are you nervous about getting an apprentice?"

"Yes…" He meowed trying to stop shaking,

"Well at least your getting one, you have to use your powers to protect yourself before you get one, but…I can't control my power."

"What _is_ your power?"

"I'm Fierceblood's equal, but when I get frightened fire breaks out around me and I can't control it…I'm terrified of fire…"

"…How did you die?"

"Fierceblood killed me…he was the son of a cat named Flameclaw, but like he said, a Twoleg set him on fire, he came towards me for help because we had become friends, but all he did was force me into the gorge, I drown, but it was an accident, he didn't mean to kill me, he leapt into the gorge to put himself out and to save me because I was expecting his kits, but he ended up killing himself as well."

"How do you learn to control something your terrified of?" Thistleclaw met his amber gaze with bright green, "I mean, it's only possible if you over come the fear right? But…if the fear killed you, you can't over come it can you?"

"No…"

Brokenstar's call caught their attention.

"Show time." Thistleclaw meowed, "C'mon I'll sit with you."

Clawkit and another brown kit with dark green flecks on his back padded out followed by a queen named Lions-mane and a golden kit with long ears and dark blue streaks in the corners of each eye and ear tip. They sat before the obsidian tower where Brokenstar leapt down to meet them.

"Clawkit, Spiritkit, and Forestkit, you have all reached your sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices," He spoke with a proud gleam in his eyes as if he were excited to make more apprentices, "Do you promise to protect the clan and not let any other cat manipulate you into turning against your clan and breaking the BloodClan code?"

"I promise…" Spiritkit purred, her voice reminded Tigerclaw of Sandstorm; there was determination in it, yet a hint of curiosity.

"I do," Clawpaw replied

"Yeah…I guess so…" Forestkit meowed looking away like he wasn't interested,

"Then I ask the warriors and leaders of the past to look upon you three and give you your apprentice names, Spiritpaw, Forestpaw, and Clawpaw!" He rested his muzzle atop each of their heads and they each licked his shoulder in return.

"Spiritpaw! Forestpaw! Clawpaw!" The cats took up the cheer. He silenced them with a motion of his tail,

"Now, these apprentices need mentors…" He meowed deeply acknowledging the bewildered look in Spiritpaw's eyes.

"If Tigerclaw, Scarletstream, and Thistleclaw would step forward." The three cats padded up behind the apprentices,

"Scarletstream, you are a strong and intelligent warrior, you have not yet had an apprentice, and so I give you Spiritpaw…pass these traits onto her."

"I will Brokenstar." She meowed her voice cracking, Tigerclaw realized with a star she was crying, but not in sadness or disappointment, but in happiness. The blue and gold she-cat stepped timidly up to her mentor and touched noses with her. The she-cat's scarlet eyes sparkled and she blinked back tears of joy.

"Tigerclaw…you are the newest edition to our warriors and received your lives and powers earlier today, we honor your quick thinking and learning skills by giving you Clawpaw to mentor. Pass these skillful traits onto him."

"But of course…" He replied in a deep mysterious mew, the kind Firestar had been suspicious about when he was alive.

The two touched noses, Tigerclaw sat up straight holding his head high and wrapping his tail neatly around his paws, Clawpaw copied his action exactly.

"Thistleclaw, you are a protective and fiercely loyal warrior, you have earned the rank of Gamma warrior and deserve to have an apprentice, I give you the responsibility of mentoring Forestpaw, pass these traits onto him."

"It will be a pleasure." She meowed sounding as if he had just commanded her to attack an enemy, but there was a motherly tone in her voice.

Tigerclaw caught Fierceblood staring at Scarletstream in affection, his gaze moved to the dark tabby, he pinned his ears back and pulled back his lips in a snarl. The deputy unsheathed his claws challengingly. A chilly wind blew through the camp softly. Tigerclaw smirked baring his teeth still; his eyes had gone totally white as he controlled the wind.

Brokenstar's words brought him back into reality,

"The meeting is over…"

Scarletstream and Thistleclaw sent their apprentices off to their dens; Tigerclaw did the same then looked up to see deep pools of scarlet burning into him.

"Tigerclaw…will you come with me?"

"I…uh…sure?" He murmured not being able to tear his eyes from Scarletstream's seductive gaze.

"Good." She meowed and padded into the forest. Tigerclaw followed with out question.


End file.
